Unbalanced Kisses
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: [Complete] They were always fighting, but even so their love could always withstand it. A sweet song fic about Yusuke and Keiko with the lyrics to the English version of Unbalanced Kisses.


Hi, everyone. This is my new one-shot fic about Unbalanced kisses, the third ending song of Yu Yu Hakusho. This is my very first song fic so I am sorry if it is not the best. This is a pretty song, so I made a story that goes with it. Okay I know I should be working on BM but I can take a break and do something else. (Dodges thrown objects.) I promise I will get working on it soon! Now enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

* * *

**Unbalanced Kisses**

Within a broken mirror, I clearly see your reflection

Tears roll down your face…Tears roll down your face…

As your finger traces the edge of the new moon

Yusuke peaked through the window of Keiko's bedroom. He saw her come stomping in, fire burning through her. She grabbed a book and threw it at her vanity. It smashed into the mirror on the piece of furniture. When the book fell to the floor a large crack was where the book hit.

Keiko walked over to where the book lay and picked it up. She then sat down on the chair in front of the vanity. A saddened expression came over her as she peered at her reflection.

Even though her reflection had a large crack on it, Yusuke still thought she looked the same as ever. Maybe just a little more annoyed and sad than she should have been, but the same. As he looked closer, he saw a tear run down her cheek. Followed by more and more, she collapsed onto the vanity's counter, head down in her folded arms, sobbing.

Who is that I'm calling out to?

I can see you walk away from me

Time and time again, Time and time again

You will find me knocking at your door

Yusuke turned away from the sight and leaned against the wall of the house. Once again, he had angered Keiko. He walked around her family's ramen shop, over to the front door. Making a fist, he gently knocked on it. Yusuke waited a few moments for someone to answer the door. After no one did he knocked once more, but once again no one came to answer.

"Come on, Keiko," he said quietly aloud, for that no one heard him. "Let me in."

With my back pressed against the weight of the world

And the speed of the night

It felt as if a thread was snapping in two

Yusuke leaned back against the building.

_This is all my fault,_ he thought_. With being a Spirit Detective I never get to be with her anymore…Then I go and blow up in her face like that…_

Yusuke looked up towards the sky. The stars twinkled brightly above him, shining a little light on the otherwise black sky. The moon nearby was about completely unseen in the black, except for a thin slice.

"Well no point standing around here, I guess," said Yusuke to himself. He began to walk away, across the lawn. As he was walking his right leg collided with a hard object, which crashed to pieces from the impact.

Pain shot through his toes. "Damn thing!" he cursed as he looked down at the remains of a plant pot. (I wanted it to be a gnome. I hate those things. But I don't think they have them in The Land of the Rising Sun.)

A paper door slid open behind him. "Who's there?" inquired a familiar female voice.

Yusuke turned to see Keiko starring at him in the dark, her face flushed. "Ke- Keiko," he stampered.

"Oh," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's you."

"Look-"Yusuke began but was cut off by Keiko.

"You'll be paying for that, you know." she said pointing at what once was a pot.

She then turned to walk back inside, adding a cold, "Good Night."

"Keiko wait!" Yusuke yelled behind her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, still keeping his grip. "Look!"

"Let me go, Yusuke!" ordered Keiko, struggling to get away.

"Not until you listen to me!" he said fiercely back.

Keiko stopped struggling.

"Look," Yusuke began, looking in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He shifted his eyes away. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Keiko starred at him a few moments. He really did seem to be sorry. A smile crossed her lips and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him.

And I held on to you,

Held on to you,

Held on to you

With all my might

Yusuke's eyes widened; he was a little shocked at her change of heart. Maybe she wasn't as angry as he thought. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. And he soon found himself embracing her also.

As you share an unbalanced kiss with me

I hope you can feel us getting closer to love

And may all your fears and tearful deceptions

Come rest in my heart

Oh, my love!

Keiko lifted her head up and looked at Yusuke. Feeling her stare, Yusuke loosened his grip on her and looked slightly down at her. For a moment they stared into each other eyes. Then Keiko leaned upwards and pushed her lips against Yusuke's. After getting over the slight shock, Yusuke closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. She ended the kiss only to have Yusuke's lips back against hers a second later. This time with more passion.

After a moment they pulled away, breathless, laying their chins on the other's shoulders.

"I'll never hurt you again," Yusuke whispered to Keiko. "Or let anyone else hurt you, for that matter."

Keiko closed her eyes, burying her face into Yusuke's strong shoulders, a smile on her lips. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Never…."

* * *

Okay that is it. I hoped you liked my songfic. - I really don't like to go into detail on kissing scenes. I just don't okay. Anyway. Please review! Now I have to get back to work on BM before the readers kill me… 


End file.
